The present invention generally relates to chewing gum. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of wrapping and packaging chewing gum in individual units and units so wrapped.
Chewing gum, during storage or exposure to ambient conditions, has a tendency to loose or gain moisture from the surrounding atmosphere. This tendency can be dependent upon the ambient temperature, relative humidity, and the packaging used to house the chewing gum. The packaging of chewing gum is important in keeping the product clean and reducing the tendency of the chewing gum to lose and gain moisture. Additionally, to reduce the loss of flavor, reduce oxidation, and/or to prevent the product from picking up foreign aromas the packaging is important.
Various techniques have been developed for the purpose of protecting chewing gum from moisture loss, moisture gain, and other adverse changes which result from storage. For example, it is known to generally package pieces of chewing gum in a wrapper that comprises a composite material having a tissue or paper substrate that contacts the chewing gum. This wrapper may also have an outer metal/foil surface. A second paper wrapper is then placed around the first wrapper to secure the packaging. This second wrapper will typically display the gum type and company logo; but, in large or multi-stick packs this wrapper may be plain white.
Typically, these double wrapped sticks of chewing gum are then housed as a group of individually wrapped gum pieces in, for example, a package more commonly referred to in the industry as a counterband. A counterband is usually also a composite material, such as, an interlayer of aluminum foil with a paper and/or polypropylene outer surface. A counterband seals the individually wrapped pieces of chewing gum until opened by the consumer.
Typically, the wrapping process for chewing gum is accomplished using high-speed wrapping machines. These machines package (wrap), using the two wrapping process, the individual units of chewing gum. The double wrapped individual units can then be combined into a multi-unit package, again employing high speed wrapping machines.
The current double wrapping process does provide protection to the product, which is its major purpose. However, the double-wrapper has inherent disadvantages. The two wrapper process, doubles the amount of wrapping materials which is an environmental concern because it generates more waste. Additionally, the two wrapper process creates cost concerns because it doubles the requisite materials and the wrapping time required.
As an alternative to the two wrapper process, attempts at using a one wrapper process and system have been made. However, each of these designs has created some apparent issues. Some such designs are hard to open, require new machinery, and/or alter traditional appearance. Additionally, if not sealed properly, one wrapper does not provide adequate protection to the chewing gum.
There is therefore, a need for improved packaging that allows chewing gum to be wrapped in a single wrapper using a high speed wrapping process.